The Wedding
by hlnwst
Summary: Brittana Week Day 8. 2 years after the end of season 4, Brittany and Santana return to Lima for Kurt & Blaine's wedding. But things are very different...


**A/N: Brittana Week Day 8 – Free**

**So this was a lovely idea sent to me by someone on Tumblr and I just loved it! This fic is set 2 years after the end of season 4. In those 2 years, Ohio has legalised gay marriage (just go with it :p). Bear with me in the beginning, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**-H**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :(**

* * *

**THE WEDDING**

Santana sighed and looked out of the window at the unfortunate familiarity of Lima, Ohio. She couldn't believe that she was actually going back. After Britt had left her second senior year early for MIT, she hadn't been back. She hadn't needed to.

The blonde sleeping on her shoulder stirred and she smiled down at her. Lima may hold a lot of both good and bad memories, but she wasn't about to let her first break from her crazy schedule be ruined by her stupid past.

"Are we there yet?" her companion mumbled, her voice caked in sleep.

Santana smiled. She sounded adorable when she was just waking up.

"Not yet, babe. But we'll probably be landing soon."

"Mmm. Kay." She kissed Santana's cheek and snuggled against her shoulder again.

The Latina rested her head against her girlfriend's. Some things may have changed, but some things had stayed exactly the same.

* * *

"There she is!" Rachel squealed, jumping up and down.

"God, could you relax?" Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes. "She's tall enough to see us without you re-enacting the opening scene of _Easter Bunny_."

"Oh, Kurt. Just because I garnered a large amount of success with my debut as the mysterious Easter Bunny on Broadway, doesn't mean that I'm going to curb my enthusiasm about seeing Brittany."

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"Hi, Rachel!" Brittany called, swooping in and hugging the shorter girl. She lifted her gaze to Kurt and smiled warmly. "My Unicorn is all growed up."

He couldn't help but chuckle and let himself be pulled into a tight Brittany-style hug.

"Can't breathe, Britt!" he squealed.

"Got our bags, baby."

Brittany released Kurt and both he and Rachel stared in disbelief at Brittany's brunette companion.

"Thanks, honey. You remember my girlfriend, right, guys?" she asked her friends.

"Uh, o-o-of course," Kurt stammered, stepping forward for a friendly hug. "Lovely to see you again."

"Yeah, you guys too," Brittany's girlfriend replied with a smirk. "Congrats on the wedding, by the way."

"Um, thanks?" Kurt replied with a furrow of his brow. Was that a thing?

"Babe, can we go and grab something to eat? I'm fucking starving."

"Sure. We can stop at the Lima Bean."

As the couple turned and headed towards the exit, Kurt turned to Rachel, who wore the same look of shock on his face.

"I didn't just imagine that, right?" Rachel mumbled.

"No, no you didn't," Kurt said with a sigh. He had a feeling that the weekend was about to get very interesting.

* * *

"Mami!" Santana yelled, pushing the front door open. "I have arrived!"

"Oh, you're here!" Maribel Lopez squealed, throwing her arms around her daughter's waist and hugging her tightly. "I missed you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Santana said with a roll of her eyes, but she hugged her back regardless. "Missed you too," she whispered in Spanish.

Maribel pulled back and kissed her cheek. "You must be starving. Come inside! Let me take your bags."

"Actually, we stopped off at the Lima Bean for some grub," Santana replied, walking into the living room.

"Oh, did she come with you?" Maribel asked with a smile.

"Present!" A blonde jumped through the door with a big smile. "Hey, Mrs. Lopez!"

Santana smiled. She was adorable.

"How are you, dear? Santana's been hiding you away in New York."

The blonde giggled. "Well, we're both really busy with the show, but at least we work together so we get to see each other." Her sparkling blue eyes met Santana's and they smiled.

"How is the show?" Maribel asked.

"Great! We got an awesome write up in the _Tribune_ last week. Just in time for the summer shows."

"Babe, you can ease up on the energy levels," Santana teased.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because we're going out dancing tonight, remember?"

Blue eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. "Yes! We haven't been dancing in forever!"

Santana arched an eyebrow. "Babe, we dance for a living."

"Yeah, but I mean _real_ dancing. Not choreographed."

The younger Latina rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'm gonna wash this airplane feeling off me."

"K, I'm gonna help your mom with dinner."

The blonde deposited a big kiss on Santana's lips and headed for the kitchen. The smile on the Latina's face slowly dropped and she sighed heavily, heading for the stairs. She paused outside her bedroom, staring at the door knob in thought. Her bedroom had so many memories...so many _good_ memories.

Taking a deep breath, Santana opened the door and let her eyes roam around the room. Her mother hadn't changed anything. It was exactly the same. She almost hated that it was exactly the same because so much had changed. She was definitely not the girl that had left that bedroom two years before.

God, had it really been that long since she'd seen her parents? She felt a pang of guilt, especially considering that it had been her mother's money that had allowed her to go to New York in the first place. She vowed to make a better effort.

After a refreshing shower, Santana made her way downstairs. She leaned against the kitchen door and watched her mother and girlfriend cook together. Her blonde bubble of energy couldn't stop talking about the show and how much they were having. Well, that much was true. She loved dancing in a Broadway show. It was a good show and the people she worked with were awesome. She'd made a lot of good friends.

"Oh, hi!"

Santana smiled back at the wide grin shot her way. "The shower's available if you want it," she offered.

"Oh, sounds divine."

She got another kiss before a flash of blonde flew past her. She chuckled to herself. Her energy was relentless.

"How are you, Santana?" her mother asked, kneading dough for some bread that she was baking.

"I'm good, Mom."

"Are you?"

Santana gave her a look, which her mother simply shot right back at her.

"I...miss her. A lot, sometimes. But it was for the best. For both of us."

"Your face tells me otherwise," Maribel murmured.

"I can't..." Santana huffed in irritation. "We agreed that us parting was for the best." Slight lie.

"So why are you with someone who looks and acts exactly like her?"

Santana opened and closed her mouth, but no words came out. She didn't have an answer, really. Well, she did. She did have an answer, but she hated how pathetic it made her sound.

"Heather's really great, Mom. We have fun and I like her."

"But you'll never fall in love with her."

Santana sighed. "Why do relationships have to be about love? She's beautiful, has an amazing body and makes me laugh. So what if I don't love her?"

"Because she is hopelessly in love with you, Santana, and it's not fair that you're keeping her around when you'll never be able to give her what she really wants."

Santana bit her lip as she considered her mother's words. Maribel instructed her to continue kneading the dough while she thought.

"So…are you saying I should end it?"

Maribel shrugged from the sink. "I can't tell you what to do, _mija_. You know in your heart what the right thing to do is."

"But it'll be so awkward," she grumbled. "We're here for a wedding, and New York is ten hours away."

Maribel paused. "You know she's here, right?"

Santana spun around. "What?"

"Oh, come on, Santana. She is just as much Blaine's friend as you are Kurt's."

"Crap," she muttered.

"Maybe it was meant to happen this way."

"Or maybe I shouldn't have even come back to Lima."

* * *

"Seriously, Britt? This place doesn't even seem like you."

Brittany rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and grabbed her hand. "It's not _me_, per se. It's just a place I like coming. Mass doesn't have little ponds like this."

She crouched next to the edge and pulled a bag of breadcrumbs from her pocket. A loud sigh resonated next to her.

"I said you didn't have to come with me."

"What else am I gonna do? This is a hick town. The only remotely interesting thing here is one part blonde and one part me."

Brittany couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, there's that beautiful smile."

"You're terrible."

"Terribly sexy."

"Sometimes."

"All the time."

"Maybe."

Brittany was tackled to the ground and the breadcrumbs went flying, exciting the ducks that had been approaching the blonde.

"Get off!" Brittany laughed.

"What, right here?" her girlfriend asked with a smirk. "Well, if you say so, babe. Thought we weren't going to go the sex in public route after what happened with Professor Williams."

"God, you're so bad!" But she was smiling.

"Super bad, baby."

They traded soft kisses and the brunette snuggled against Brittany's neck. "The wedding's on Sunday, right?"

"Yup."

"So what are we gonna do for two whole days until then?" She let her hand sneak under Brittany's shirt.

"Stop it! I'm not gonna let you out if you continue to misbehave."

"So does that make me your bitch?" she teased.

"Yes," Brittany deadpanned, but her eyes were twinkling.

"I love you," her girlfriend said in a rare sweet moment.

Brittany swallowed, familiar brown eyes entering her mind before she closed her eyes and kissed dark hair. "Me too."

* * *

Santana checked her phone to see where they were meeting up that night before opening her bag and pulling out one of her infamous little black dresses.

"Baby, you're going to look so sexy," Heather hummed, stepping behind Santana and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm not gonna be able to keep my hands off you."

Santana grinned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well, won't you want to spend some time with your friends? I mean, you haven't seen them in ages."

The brunette shrugged. "We're here for an entire weekend, babe. We'll have plenty of time to see each other and catch up. Tonight, though, I get to show off my sexy girlfriend."

_Even if it's for no one's benefit but my own._

"Awesome."

Within an hour, the two girls were walking into one of three clubs in Lima.

"Well, well, well."

Santana looked to her left and raised an eyebrow. "Zizes?"

"What's up, bitch? You enjoying that stripper pole?"

The Latina grinned. "Oh, you know I'm working it. How the fuck are you?"

The large girl shrugged. "Can't complain. I got this place keeping me busy."

"Shit! You bought _Slap_?

"Yeah, so if you piss me off, I can throw you out."

"I'd like to see you try, Pop 'n Fresh."

"Do we need to have a repeat of that memorable day?" Zizes sneered, but there was no malic behind it.

"Have you met my girlfriend?" Santana asked instead, shoving the blonde forward.

"Santana, are you senile? Of course I know Br-oh. You're not her."

Santana visibly cringed. Yet another reminder of what her mother had told her earlier.

"Wow, Santana, you definitely have a type," Zizes chuckled.

"What does she mean, Tana?" Heather whispered with a frown.

"Bite me, Zizes," she snapped in response, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling her inside.

"Are you going to explain what that was about?" she pressed as they reached the bar.

Santana sighed. "You...you kinda look like someone I used to date."

"Oh, is that what she meant by you having a type?" Heather replied with a bright smile.

The brunette shrugged and tried to catch the bartender's eye.

"Aw, that's cute, baby!" Heather cooed, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and kissing her cheek. "I'm your type."

_In all ways but one._

Santana pushed the thought to the back of her mind and turned her head to Heather's, letting the blonde join their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Well, now what kind of bartender would I be if I left two pretty ladies like yourselves without drinks?" a deep voice interrupted them.

"A really shitty one," Santana snapped back. "Two beers and two tequilas."

He held up his hands and went about his business.

"You're so hot when you get all grumpy."

She rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, who just grinned and kissed her cheek, not removing her arms until her girlfriend held out a shot. They clinked their glasses and downed the shots.

"Me strong like bull," Heather said in a deep breath.

"Hell yes you are," Santana flirted back with a wink.

"Me dance with pretty girl," heather continued.

"Who me?" Santana asked, faking confusion.

Heather dropped the pretence and pulled the brunette to her. "The prettiest girl."

Tan cheeks flushed and she leaned in for a steamy kiss.

"Come on, let's dance," she whispered in her ear, grabbing their beers and pulling her girlfriend behind her.

She didn't see another blonde staring at them with a shocked look on her face.

* * *

"Hey, babe. You were gone for long."

Brittany just nodded and sat down next to her girlfriend, who grabbed her hand immediately and laced their fingers together. The blonde hated how she didn't feel the spark of electricity that she _should_ feel with her girlfriend.

"Hey, Britt!" Blaine greeted her as he and Kurt reached their table.

"Hey, Blaine," she said with a genuine smile. "Blaine, this is Maya, my girlfriend."

"Oh. Hi, Maya. Pleased to meet you."

Maya returned the smile and shook his outstretched hand. "Pleasure."

"Hey, did you know Zizes owns this place now?" Brittany said quickly, feeling slightly awkward without any reason why.

"That chick who met us at the door?" Maya queried.

"Yeah, she bought the place about a year ago," Kurt said.

"She looked at me really weirdly, like she recognised me."

The blonde closed her eyes. No doubt because _she_ was there. And Brittany wasn't stupid. She knew how much Maya resembled Santana. She saw it on her parents' faces, on her sister's, on their friends'. Hell, even she'd done a triple take when she'd first seen her.

"Britt?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance?" Maya asked with a smile.

"But you hate dancing," Brittany blurted.

"But you love it," Maya countered, bopping her nose. "And I love you. So come on!"

Brittany reluctantly allowed herself to be pulled away from the table and onto the dance floor. The DJ started playing a thumping track and after months of denial, her body finally started_ feeling_ the music and before she knew it, she was moving perfectly with the song. Maya was staring at her hungrily and Brittany smirked, getting lost in the moment. She grabbed her waist and pulled her close, moving their bodies together.

"How did I not make you do this sooner?" Maya breathed in her ear.

It made the blonde chuckle and she spun her girlfriend around, settling her ass snugly against her crotch.

Maya laughed. "Babe, I can't dance for shit."

"Aren't you in luck, then? I'm an excellent teacher."

"Yeah?" Maya turned around in her arms and their eyes met.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah."

They gravitated towards each other and traded soft kisses. Neither saw a Latina staring at them with dark eyes narrowed.

* * *

"I need a drink," Santana mumbled, turning away from the gut-wrenching sight before her.

"You okay, hon?" Heather asked, stroking the back of her neck.

Santana sighed and closed her eyes. She was with Heather. Not Brittany. Not anymore.

"Shot?" she queried.

Heather searched her eyes for a few seconds before smiling, pecking her lips and nodding. The headed back to the bar and the bartender from before was quick to replenish their previous order.

"We should go and find the bridal boys," Santana suggested, not wanting to head back onto the dance floor after what she'd witnessed.

"Okay," her girlfriend replied simply.

The searched the room and found the table that her friends were occupying.

"Look what the cat dragged back to Lima!" Kurt said with a smirk, standing up and giving his friend a hug.

"Don't deny it, Porcelain. You missed my sexy ass."

"Oh, but of course," he replied dryly.

"Everyone, this is Heather. Heather, this is Kurt and Blaine, the brides-to-be."

"Santana-"

"Shut it, Prancy Smurf. You are as much a bride as I am."

"You're a bride?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Hi, Rachel," Heather greeted enthusiastically.

"Heather," the brunette replied formally.

"And I don't know who those people are," Santana concluded, sitting down and pulling her girlfriend onto her lap.

"Santana, don't be rude," Kurt chastised.

The Latina arched an eyebrow. "It's like you've never met me."

Heather giggled into her neck before taking a swig of beer.

"So, talk to me, gleeks. How are things? Not you, Rachel. I see you once a week, which is about one time too many on my weekly Hobbit sightings table."

"Tana, stop it," Heather chuckled, lightly tapping her arm.

"Make me," she challenged.

Heather didn't need to be told twice. She didn't have many boundaries. As Santana and Heather made out, much to the disgust of the table, another blonde and brunette walked up to the table, the former staring at the two girls kissing intensely.

"Yum," Heather whispered, licking her lips. "I gotta pee. Be right back."

"Sure."

Heather jumped off her lap and that was when Santana saw who was standing behind her.

* * *

Their eyes met and time stood still. Brittany took seconds – which felt like hours – to take in every inch of Santana's face. Her beautiful, flawless face. She was just as beautiful as she had been two years before when they'd said goodbye before she'd gone to MIT.

A quick glance at her outfit, her gaze lingering on her favourite parts of Santana's body, caused a faint blush to tinge the Latina's cheeks. Of course, only Brittany was able to tell because no matter what or who was between them, they still knew everything about each other.

Except their new halves, apparently. Maya tugged on Brittany's arm to break the trance.

"Baby, should I get us some drinks?"

"Uh..." The blonde eventually directed her eyes from her ex to her current girlfriend. "Yeah. I'll come with you."

"Oh, no, Britt. I haven't even seen you since you landed," Blaine said, grabbing her hand. "Maya is more than capable of getting drinks for you two, right?"

Maya just arched an eyebrow and Brittany saw Santana do the same in her peripheral vision. God, things were about to get awkward.

"Sure thing, Sir Gels-A-Lot. Your usual, Britt?"

She just nodded and let Blaine pull her down next to him. She was opposite Santana. If she lifted her head, she'd see the gorgeous brown eyes that haunted her dreams every night for two years.

"How's MIT?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"Oh, um, it's good. Yeah, I'm enjoying it. There are like, so many smart people there. They get uncomfortable when I stare at them."

"Why-"

"Because they use long words," Santana cut in softly.

Brittany's eyes flew to her and she swallowed. Once again, their gaze met and she could almost feel the ache. She knew Santana and she knew that she missed her.

"I'm back!"

Their staring match was abruptly broken when someone stepped in between them.

"Let's dance," Santana said quickly, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor, disappearing from view.

Brittany stared at the dance floor until she felt a nudge on her shoulder. Maya was smiling at her and handing her a drink. It wasn't her usual drink.

* * *

Santana groaned and rolled over, knocking into another body. Automatically, she wrapped her arm around her companion's stomach and nuzzled against the warm skin. She inhaled deeply and hummed contentedly.

A familiar scent of lavender and vanilla entered her nose and she sat upright. Only one person in the world smelled like that.

"Morning, babe. Did I wake you?"

"Br...Heather?"

"Morning!" she chirped, pecking the surprised Latina's lips.

"Why...do you smell...different?"

"Oh, I forgot body wash at home. Can you believe it? This awesome smelling stuff was in your shower. I figured it'd be okay if I used it?"

"Um, yeah," Santana said absentmindedly, her thoughts travelling to the previous night. Seeing Brittany had been just as momentous as she'd expected, but she hadn't expected the chemistry between them to still be so palpable. It had been two years!

"I'm gonna go for a run," she mumbled.

"Want company?" Heather asked with a smile.

"Um, no. Thanks, but I just need a run by myself."

"Okay," Heather replied easily, settling back against the pillows with a book.

Santana got dressed and wondered whether she was truly being fair to her girlfriend. She was so wonderful and sweet and Santana felt like she was sometimes taking advantage of her to fulfil some need.

_Maybe Mom was right._

She shook her head to herself and pulled a sports bra and running shorts on. She was kind of impressed that her high school clothes from her closet still fit her. Well, dancing certainly had kept her very fit and tone. She would even go so far as to say that she was probably even more fit due to her dancing than she had been under the psychotic tutelage of Sue Sylvester.

Santana grabbed her iPod and paused at her door before turning back to the bed and kissing Heather's cheek.

As soon as her feet hit the pavement, she broke into a slow jog. Running in New York required a certain level of skill and super observation skills. A person could be kicked to the curb – literally – if they didn't pay proper attention when running.

But Lima was a different story. It was quiet at nine on a Saturday morning. The air was crisp and the pavement was clear of traffic. Santana felt a content smile cross her lips as her running picked up pace. She loved running. It was the best way to relieve stress. Well, other than sex. But that hadn't exactly been stress relieving of late.

Heather was great in bed. Really. The sex was good. But since one fateful afternoon that would forever be ingrained in Santana's brain as the day that changed her life, one Brittany S. Pierce told her that it was better with feelings.

And fuck yes, it was better with feelings. So much better.

The only problem was that Santana knew what _phenomenal_ sex felt like. And sex with Heather was far from phenomenal.

But sex with Brittany...

_Stop! You can't think about sex with Brittany! You have a girlfriend and she has a girlfriend!_

Santana frowned and turned up her music, habitually following the road until she could see McKinley in the distance. She glanced at the football field to the side and decided to go for a few laps.

She heard the familiar sound of cheering and music. Ignoring Sue Sylvester's mega-phoned insults, she headed for the track and set a quick pace for herself. After twenty minutes of hard running, she slowed down and caught her breath. It didn't take long, though. She was very fit.

"Sandbags McGee."

Santana looked up and saw Sue Sylvester on the bleachers above where she was resting, arms folded in her usual I'm-awesome-and-you're-scum stance.

"Coach," she greeted.

"Walk with me." It wasn't a request.

Santana just followed her old coach back into the building.

"You know," Sue started once they were seated, "I was really hoping you would take up my offer of assistant Cheerios coach."

Santana shrugged. "A little birdie told me that I should follow my dreams."

"Does that little birdie have blonde hair and an affinity for writing in crayon?"

"Am I that transparent?" she muttered.

"You both are."

"What do you mean?"

"Blondie was here earlier with the rest of those Glee losers."

"Coach-"

"I mean, you all _graduated_. What would possess you to come back?"

"Well, why did you come back, Coach?"

Santana knew she had, for the first time in her life – possibly the first time in history – rendered Sue Sylvester somewhat speechless.

"You know that you three were quite possibly my biggest success stories. Not just because of your accomplishments on the field, but off the field as well. And I'm not even talking about that stupid Glee Club."

Santana automatically bristled at the word stupid. She always did. She called it a Brittany reflex. She had a lot of Brittany reflexes, unfortunately. Like her scent. She would know that smell anywhere, which was why smelling it on Heather was so weird.

"Q's exceeding expectations at Yale, you're on Broadway and sweet, gentle Brittany is at one of the most academically-minded institutions in the world."

"That's only really a part of who we are now, Coach," Santana mused.

"Yes, the Unholy Trinity's trifecta."

The Latina frowned. "The what now?"

"Success comes in three parts, as determined by the Unholy Trinity – that's what you called yourselves back in the day, right? Number one, passion for your career. All three of you have that in bucket loads. Number two, passion for your surroundings, where you are. I know you were all dying to leave this town and you did. How's New York?"

"Everything I wanted and more," Santana replied immediately with absolute honesty.

Well, minus one thing. One tiny, teeny, minor thing.

A thing that had beautiful blue eyes and killer abs and tended to forget her middle initial.

"Finally, passion for your relationships. Now, I may not know much, but I know that you and Blondie are failing miserably in that department."

"How could you possibly know that? I haven't even been back a full day."

"Because I'm not blind. I saw her and now I'm seeing you."

Santana sighed. "Things are...complicated."

"Welcome to life, Lopez. It's hard. You have to start worrying when things are too easy. You have to work for everything in this life, especially relationships."

"I'm in a relationship."

"Are you? Or are you just pretending like you did for three years in high school?"

The Latina flushed red, mortified that her former coach seemed to know way too much about her.

"Even if I wasn't, _she's_ in a relationship. I made her choose far too many times in the past and I won't make her do that again."

Sue was quiet for a bit before leaning forward on her desk. "I'd like to tell you a story about the most amazing woman I ever had the pleasure to meet and love. There are a lot of good people in this world. Your Brittany is one of them."

Santana's heart warmed at the words. _Your Brittany_.

"I'm a firm believer that you're only ever thrown obstacles that you can overcome. My sister, Jean, was a truly wonderful person who never thought twice about helping someone in a less fortunate position than she. And she was in a pretty unfortunate position herself. But, if you'd spent an hour with her, you would never have thought it. She was so smart and _funny_! I've never been one to laugh very often, but she would have me in stitches." Sue got a sad, wistful smile on her face. "When she died, I was so angry because I rued all the time we _didn't_ have together. I wished so much that I could have gone to visit her more often. I wished that she could have met Robin. I wish that it hadn't taken me so long to realise that I wanted a family. She would have been such an amazing aunt."

Santana just sat in a respectful silence as Sue Sylvester's words washed over her. Could she really live her entire life wondering _what if_ and wishing that she'd never let Brittany go? Well, that last one was something she thought about often.

"How is Robin?" Santana asked softly.

Sue cracked a smile. "Like a chip off the old block. Her first word was cheer."

"That's really great, Coach. Um, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now get out of my office. Your body odour is activating my gag reflex."

Santana stood up and walked to the door.

"Sandbags, I meant it. Don't mention this."

"Gotcha, Coach."

* * *

"Nothing's changed," Brittany murmured as they walked around the empty school.

"Did we honestly expect it to?" Kurt replied. "High school seems so trivial after two years in the real world."

The group of four hummed their agreement as the headed down a familiar hallway that would lead them to their favourite room in the school.

"I wonder if Mr. Schue-"

Rachel's sentence died as soon as they walked through the door and saw a pensive and serious Santana sitting in her usual seat in the back row.

Brittany's breath caught. Not only because Santana looked adorable when she was thinking so hard – she got a little crease above her left eyebrow – but because she was wearing a sports bra that accentuated all of her best assets: her abs, her boobs and her toned arms. Her shorts showed full leg. Well, both legs. The blonde felt her mouth suddenly go dry. Oh, how she wanted to walk up to her and kiss her silly. Ever since their moment the previous night, Brittany hadn't been able to think of anything else.

She felt a little nudge in her back and hesitantly took another step into the room. The small movement finally caught the Latina's attention and her eyes widened when she saw who her companion was.

"Britt," she breathed and it made Brittany's heart fly.

Vaguely, she heard the choir room door close behind her and her feet started moving closer to Santana.

"Santana, we need to talk."

She saw the love of her life – she'd denied it for long enough, and was tired of it – shaking her head, but then, to her surprise, the Latina forced herself to stop and her dark eyes met Brittany's.

"It's..." Santana began.

"It's what?"

"What are we doing?" she sighed instead.

Brittany sat in the chair next to Santana. A brief flash of one of the worst moments she'd ever experienced flitted through her mind, but she brushed it off. It wasn't important. What _was_ important was Brittany and Santana, sitting in the same room, about to really talk for the first time in two years.

"Santana, forget about right now for a moment. Let me ask you something that's been bothering me since the moment you said goodbye to me. Why didn't we try?"

Santana swallowed visibly and looked guilty. "I was selfish, Britt. I was so selfish. I wanted you to experience college life to the max. I wanted to be a single girl in New York."

"Is that why you ignored me? Why you never replied to my emails and texts?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry. If I could take it back, I would."

"I don't think I would let you."

"What?" She blinked in surprise.

Brittany cocked her head. "Everything happens for a reason. Everything is linked. If we hadn't drifted apart, you may not have landed that part on Broadway – and can I just say how fucking amazing that is, San? I'm so proud of you."

Santana flushed red and sucked her lips in. "Thanks, Britt. And I'm also so proud of you. You're kicking ass at MIT."

The blonde grinned. "Yeah, I am. I'm enjoying it. But it gets kinda lonely."

Santana frowned. "But your girlfriend...?"

"You mean my ex-girlfriend?"

The brunette's reaction was so classic that Brittany almost wished that she could record it. But she's not that mean. Sometimes.

"I...um...I'm sorry, Britt-Britt."

The blonde lifted a shoulder. "It was just a matter of time, really. We weren't compatible in the long run. Plus, I wasn't in love with her."

"So, not being in love serves as grounds to break up?" Santana asked in confusion.

"Well, I could ask you the same question, only it would go something like, 'Does being in love serve as grounds to break up'?"

Santana looked down sheepishly. Brittany didn't feel guilty about her question. She was actually really curious about how Santana had convinced herself that breaking up was the best thing. Sure, in hindsight it had been a good thing for both of them. They were able to grow. But Brittany missed her. She missed being able to call her. She missed the excitement of knowing that she was going to see her. She missed touching her. Kissing her. Hugging her. Making love to her.

She wanted it back.

"And what about you, Santana?"

The Latina's eyes jumped up to meet hers. "W-What do you mean?"

"Are you going to break up with your girlfriend?"

"Um, wh...no. Why would I do that?"

Brittany lifted an eyebrow. "Do you still live in the delusional little world where you think that you can actually fool me?" She tutted. "Honey, you should know better by now."

"Stop it, Britt," she mumbled. "You're not allowed to do that anymore."

"I'm not allowed?" Brittany asked incredulously with a chuckle. "Are we referring to how we weren't allowed to have sleepovers during the week, but you still climbed through my window at least twice a week? Or how about how we weren't allowed to make eye contact, but we both did?" Her voice became softer, more reminiscent. "Or maybe you mean the way we weren't allowed to fall in love, but we did anyway. Is that what you meant, Santana?"

"Britt, stop it, please," she begged.

"Why, Santana? Just because you're not making the rules anymore, doesn't mean that anything else has changed."

"But things have changed," Santana countered softly.

"Yes, circumstances have changed and you and I have changed. But _we_ haven't changed, Santana."

The brunette just looked at her. Brittany knew that Santana knew exactly what she meant. It was why they were so perfect for each other.

"I know you don't want to hurt her, but why deny the inevitable, Santana?" she continued in a gentle tone.

"The inevitable?"

Brittany nodded. "You and me."

Santana's eyes widened. "You can't-"

"Can't I?" she cut in, moving stealthily into the chair right next to the love of her life. "Why not? Don't tell me you disagree because I know you don't. You feel _this_ just as much as I do. You felt it last night, you felt it when I walked into this room and you're trying really hard to ignore that same feeling right now."

She just shook her head, but Brittany knew that she wasn't disagreeing with her. She was fighting against the logic of it all.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

Santana's eyes widened. "B-Britt, it's not about whether or not I... It's not about how I feel," she amended, which made Brittany frown.

"Just tell me, Santana. I may have my moments, but I'm actually not stupid. If I'm wasting my time on you because you don't have feelings for me anymore, then just tell me."

She swallowed and those deep brown eyes Brittany loved so much wavered. It made her heart soar. That little waver told her everything she needed to know.

She leaned forward. "You can't lie to me, Santana. I know you better than anyone, even though we haven't seen each other in two years. And it's because I'm _still_ that person that you know it's pointless fighting it. We're meant to be. We're the endgame, San."

"Why are you adamant to believe that?" Santana whispered.

"Because of this."

Brittany took her face, tilted it towards her own and pressed their lips together. Fireworks. And the best sense of coming home.

* * *

Santana didn't move when Brittany leaned in to kiss her. She didn't want to, if she was really being honest with herself. After her heart-to-heart with Coach Sue, and then Brittany laying on the loving, her head was screaming at her to just admit that she was still hopelessly in love with her blonde ray of sunshine. She'd never stopped.

The kiss was just as perfect as she remembered. Their lips moved effortlessly and instinctively together. It was like something had just flipped a switch. They'd been off two years, but one flip and they were exactly the same as before. Just as in love, just as compatible, just as in sync.

Brittany's fingers started tracing small patterns on her jaw and neck, causing her to shiver slightly. God, only Brittany could elicit the most delicious reactions from her. No one had ever taken her as high – and she very much doubted that anyone else ever could.

Brittany broke the kiss, but kept their lips barely a millimetre away from each other.

"Do you feel it, Santana?" she whispered, her breath brushing across slightly swollen lips. "Do you feel how perfect we are?"

She just nodded slowly. It really was pointless denying it. Brittany would see right through any lie. The blonde kissed her again, more urgently, and Santana responded in kind immediately. Within moments, she was straddling her, as Brittany sat back in the chair, cradling her body against her own protectively. Their kisses were passionate and soul-awakening.

"God, how could I have forgotten how amazing you feel," Brittany breathed, breaking the kiss to inhale Santana's scent and trail kisses down her neck.

"Jesus, Britt," Santana replied in a hoarse voice. A sudden thought entered her mind and guilt flooded her. She pushed Brittany away quickly.

"What?" the blonde asked in confusion.

"I'm not...I mean..." Santana huffed in frustration. She wanted Brittany, but she wasn't the same person in high school. "Britt, I'm not officially single. I just cheated on Heather. I'm...I'm not that person anymore."

"Oh," Brittany said quietly, dropping her hands and her gaze.

"No, listen to me. I don't regret what we did, Britt. Well, ignoring the fact that I cheated, I don't regret it for a second. You were right, okay? We are perfect. We're endgame. I've tried ignoring it for two years, but I'm just _so_ tired of pretending that I'm not still in love with you."

Brittany's blue eyes shot up to meet hers and it made Santana smile to see the sparkle she loved so much.

"Really?" she whispered.

Santana nodded and rested their foreheads together. "I should go and talk to Heather. I'm not sure how long I'll be, but I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow, right?"

Brittany nodded and bit her lip. "Would...um...would you be my date, Santana?"

The Latina smirked. "Try and stop me."

They shared wide grins before Santana reluctantly removed herself from Brittany's lap and helped her up.

"This trip has really turned out to be one of the best decisions I've made," Brittany said shyly.

"Yeah? Me too, Britt. Me too."

* * *

Both still had each other's numbers, so they had parted reluctantly, with lingering looks and extended hands.

"See you tomorrow," Brittany had murmured.

"Not if I see you first," Santana had replied with that sexy-ass wink of hers.

That had been almost a full twenty-four hours ago. All she'd received was a goodnight text from the love of her life and nothing since. She was waiting nervously at the church, but there was still no sign of her favourite person.

"Britt, you need to come inside!" Rachel hissed, grabbing her wrist. "The ceremony's about to start!"

"But Santana-"

"I don't care if she's not here!" Rachel snapped. Brittany was suddenly quiet. Rachel never snapped. "Santana thinks that the world revolves around her, but in actual fact it really doesn't. Today is about Kurt and Blaine and I'm sure that they would appreciate you being there to show your support for their commitment to each other."

"Because I don't know anything about commitment," Brittany snapped back, jerking her wrist away. "Is that what you're trying to say, Rachel?"

The shorter girl sighed. "No, Brittany. You're one of the most loyal and loving people I know. I'm sorry I snapped. I just want this to be perfect for them. After everything they've been through together, they deserve this absolutely perfect day."

Brittany rested a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It will be, Rach. You know why? Because they're getting married. What could beat that? They get to promise to love each other for the rest of their days in front of everyone who's important to them."

"Oh, Brittany. You make it sound so easy."

"Well, when you're that in love with someone, it really does seem easy."

Internally, she frowned as how her words rang true for the about-to-be-wed couple, but not for her and Santana. Where the hell was she? Was she trying to tell her that she wasn't ready, that she didn't want to be with her?

_No._

Brittany knew that Santana wouldn't do that to her. But then why wasn't she there?

With one more look up and down the empty road, Brittany sighed and linked arms with Rachel. "Let's go watch those boys get frigging married."

Just as she sat down, her phone vibrated. Eagerly she opened it.

_You need to go to the bathroom._

She furrowed her brow in confusion. She didn't need to go to the bathroom. She'd gone about half an hour ago. What was Santana up to? Oh! Maybe she wanted to meet her in the bathroom.

"Um, I have to pee," she mumbled to Quinn, who was sitting next to her. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Britt, it's about to start!" she protested.

"Yeah, that's why I gotta go now."

She quickly made her way up the aisle and slipped through the double doors. She turned the first corner that would take her to the bathroom and felt someone gripping her arm and yanking her into a room that she hadn't even realised was there.

"Santana?" she asked in confusion.

"Hi," the Latina replied breathlessly with a big smile. She took both of Brittany's hands and stepped right up to her. "You look beautiful."

Brittany couldn't help the shy smile that crept onto her face. Then she remembered how Santana had ignored her and she forced a stern expression. "No, no. You don't get to be all cute and complimentary now. Do you have any idea what has been going through my head? I guessed you may have been busy, but I haven't heard _anything_ from you, Santana. That's not cool."

Her smile didn't waver. "I know. I do, and I'm sorry. I just...Britt, the most amazing thing happened yesterday!"

Brittany frowned. She didn't like the sound of that.

"After Heather left yesterday-"

_Wait, what?_

"-and I was getting ready to come and see you, I got a visit from the last person in the world that I expected to."

"Um, okay?" Brittany wasn't sure what was going on, but the sparkle in Santana's eyes told her that it was important.

"_Mi Abuela_, Britt."

Blue eyes widened. This was huge. Santana's grandmother hadn't said a word to her since that horrible day in senior year.

"Did she...speak to you?" Brittany whispered.

Santana nodded happily. "We spoke for hours! It was just like Sunday lunches, Britt. I mean, at first it was really tense because she was nervous and I was freaking out. I thought that she'd come to tell me she was moving to Puerto Rico or something or she had a month left to live."

She sighed with a big smile. "She said that she was sorry for being so angry and that even though she still didn't agree with it, she still loved me."

"Oh, San," Brittany breathed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. This whole weekend hasn't been what I expected at all, but," she lifted her gaze to meet Brittany's, "I wouldn't change anything for the world."

The blonde grinned and leaned in. She received no resistance and caught Santana's lips between her own. They both moaned and Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling them flush against each other. The Latina's hands came to rest on Brittany's biceps, squeezing them every now and then when the tongues teased each other.

Santana was the first to break the kiss, breathing heavily. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, Santana. Every single day, even if I pretended that I didn't."

Brittany didn't wait before joining their lips again. It was hot and passionate. Santana's hands moved up to latch onto blonde locks. Brittany groaned in pleasure as the love of her life effortlessly reduced her to a puddle of mush. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was humming and she could feel her underwear starting to stick to her.

Somehow, they ended up against the wall in the small room that they were in, never breaking their furious kissing. Hands started to trace skin usually covered by clothes and before either of them could stop themselves, dresses had been discarded and Brittany was pressing Santana against the wall, her fingers pumping rhythmically in and out of the brunette's wet heat. Santana was whimpering pleasure, her neck arched against the wall.

Brittany marvelled at the unrivalled beauty in her arms and twisted her fingers, smiling lovingly as Santana let out a strangled moan, her finger digging into Brittany's shoulders and her strong leg wrapped around the blonde's waist pulling her even closer.

"Fuck, you f-feel so good, Britt," she stuttered in pleasure. "S-so good."

"You feel even better," Brittany husked, emphasising her point by pushing her fingers as far inside Santana as she could go.

It resulted in a loud – probably too loud – squeak as she came hard around Brittany's fingers. For a moment, her hand was trapped, Santana's warm heat gripping her tightly and refusing to let her go. Not that she minded, of course.

"You have no idea how much I've missed that," Santana gasped out in between deep breaths.

Brittany grinned and trailed her tongue along the clammy skin on Santana's neck. "Honey, if it's as much as I missed it, I know."

Once the brunette had regained a semblance of standard oxygen, their lips inevitably drifted closer until they were kissing gently. Their hands still moved all over skin, reminding themselves of what the other felt like underneath their fingers. Not that either of them really forgot.

Santana sneakily slipped her fingers underneath Brittany's underwear and the blonde moaned in surprise at the sudden and very, very welcome intrusion. Having gotten so worked up when she was fucking Santana, it only took a few choice manoeuvres of Santana's fingers to push into a state of pure ecstasy.

"God, Santana!" she moaned, trying to muffle her voice against the Latina's shoulder, but it didn't really help. She couldn't really be held responsible for the reactions that Santana drew out of her, right?

Still in their bras and panties, they resumed their kissing as Brittany slowly came down from her high. They were rudely broken apart when the door burst open. Kurt stood in the doorway, glaring at them.

Neither girl moved.

"You two are unbelievable!" he hissed. "Thank you so much for making the pastor shout the ceremony because you are incapable of fornicating quietly."

"Sorry, Kurt," Santana said in an honestly apologetic voice, but she didn't move from her position wrapped around Brittany. "We kind of just…"

"Forgot where we were," Brittany finished quietly, sending him an guilty look.

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Well, I can't very well stay mad at you when you're all genuinely sorry and shit. Santana, come and find me when you get your snark back so that I can yell at you."

"Okay, Porcelain," she replied with a wink. "I know you just got married and you're totally into sausage, but if you stand there much longer, I may start doubting that."

"You're unbelievable," he muttered. "Everyone's going to the reception so, for the love of God – literally – don't desecrate this church any longer. Please?"

"We'll be right there, Kurt," Brittany promised. "And we really are sorry."

"Whatever. At least you sorted your shit out." With that, he pulled the door closed.

Brittany met Santana's eyes and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. I love you."

The blonde grinned widely. "I love you too."

They kissed sweetly.

"We should probably get going," Santana eventually said, brushing her lips across Brittany's shoulder.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed with a sigh.

They quickly dressed, making sure they looked relatively presentable. Brittany took Santana's hand and laced their fingers together. They smiled at each other before opening the door to whatever little room they'd been in and headed towards the exit.

Santana held her back as they walked past the church. The pastor was there with some secretary person.

"San, what's up?"

The Latina turned to her and Brittany swallowed at the love and determination in her eyes. "We're endgame, right?"

"Absolutely," she replied without a second thought.

"Okay. Okay." Santana was nodding. "You trust me?"

"Of course, San. But what is this about?"

Santana just pulled her towards the pastor.

* * *

The two girls walked into the reception hand-in-hand with big smiles on their faces.

"Well, look who decided to _finally_ grace us with their presence," Quinn said dryly, arching an eyebrow in disapproval.

"Fabray, you're looking decidedly sexy. Been fucking anymore girls lately?" Santana teased.

Quinn choked on her champagne. "Just because we're at a wedding, Santana-"

"Oh, don't you worry, Quinnie. I don't plan to rid you of your sainthood again. Besides, I'm a taken woman now."

Brittany just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the exchange. Santana and Quinn would always have an interesting relationship.

"Decided to get your head out your ass, Satan? About time."

"Well, it's inevitable when they're soulmates," Kurt commented, walking up next to them.

"Thanks, Kurt." Brittany beamed.

"Prancy, I just wanted to apologise again," Santana started.

"What the hell is that?" Kurt suddenly shrieked, looking down.

"What?" Santana looked at the ground frantically.

Kurt just grabbed her left hand and held it up. "This!"

Santana's panic disappeared instantly and she smiled at Brittany. "Oh, that. Yeah, in the spirit of everlasting love and the joining of two houses and-"

"We got married!" Brittany cut in excitedly. She kissed the pout on Santana's lips. "Sorry, baby. You were taking too long."

"It's okay," she mumbled.

"I'll make it up to you later. Promise."

"You better."

They shared a quick kiss before Kurt's high-pitched shout quietened the room.

"I have a huge announcement, everyone. Yes, this day is totally about me and my handsome, dashing and perfect husband, but it has just come to my attention that two of my very dear friends decided to take the same leap. Congratulations to Santana and Brittany!"

There was a moment of confused murmuring before the guests started clapping.

"This just became a double reception," Kurt stated, calling the wedding planner over. The poor guy looked incredibly stressed as it was.

Their friends bombarded them from all sides and after half an hour of explaining the story twenty times, Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and stealthily pulled her underneath the gift table.

"San, I know we just got hitched, but don't you think our first wife sex should be somewhere less…public?"

Santana's eyes darkened and she bit her lip. "God, that sounds really tempting right now. But I actually just wanted a few moments alone to kiss my wife."

Brittany grinned as the word left Santana's lips.

"Come here, wife," she husked, grabbing the back of her neck and crashing their lips together.

**A/N: And that's it :)**

**On a side note – don't have sex in a church. Seriously. It's just not cool.**

**Onwards and up!**

**-H**

**Twitter, Tumblr and Ask – hlnwst**


End file.
